a cold can be more with the person your love
by Malbro King
Summary: My first aptemt at Yaoi Boyxboy i was very hyper and silly while making this. Hanataro x Renji, Renji's sick and Hanatro there for him. a little OOC i guest. No flames are welcome, or Zaraki will get you


this is my frist attemp at Yaoi (boy x boy) (Malbro king-Derek Tyron,at this piont exit this page i like Yaoi and Yuri (Gril x gril) so get out your my best firends this is my story so if you hate this stroy then Shut the F--- up and shut up and Get the Stepin. -your best friend Marcellus). soo... be cool and No flames !!!! this is After Eternal life with Marcellus pt 1,2,3,4 and the Evolution Me,Naruto,Hanataro are 24 well hanataro is well you know he's Hundereds of years old. the Me and Naruto are living in the Soyukagu (sp ?) Hanataro x Renji yup ! there togather. 

Summery: Renji is sick and Hanataro is there to make him get well and something More... just Kissing, Renji fowl mouth.

* * *

Renji had sneezed again cluching the Teashu in his hand, there was a knock at the door "COME IN" renji yelled in a raspy voice. it was his captin Kuncki Byuakuya, the icy cold captin had looked down at the pile of Used teashu and looked back at Renji and said "you have a vistor Renji" Step in a very flushed Hanataro (Me: yay yaaay) holding a bowl of hot soup, that might have took Hanataro hours to make seeing that there was countless Brun scars, Renji implied that sense that there were Bandages around his Hands.

"oh hey Hana wha wha -cough- -cough- " Renji sentence was interupted by a Hazardous cough. "i'll leave you too alone" Byuakuya walk out the door having a little smirk on his face. Hanataro swore he saw it but ignored it and tired to cover up the blush on his face, in doing so the healing shinagami spilled a little soup on himself, "ahh" Hanataro moaned in pain. Renji sweat droped at this sence. "well Renji-kun im here to take care of you, here's some hot soup i worked hard on" Hanataro said hold up the spoon "i can see that Hana, you did'nt have to do this for me" Renji smile warmly, at the smaller male (Boy firend.) (Naruto: i think they might do it. Malbro king: Naruto...shut up. Naruto: Marcellus they been togahter for 4 years and! Malbro king: don't use my real name !) "well i just wanted to make you feel better, Naruto and Yachiru helped me make this so..." Hanatro was busy twidling his thumbs, tring to avoid looking into Renji's eyes. "enough Hana you don -cough- have t -cough- -cough- -cough-" Renji was coughing rapturously. "oh Renji-kun have some of this soup, Naruto said "it's surpose to make you Better with in 1 second Belive it" " Hanatro finsihed Modeling Naruto Line and pose. Renji snickerd a little.

out side a door was a nosy Marcellus,Naruto,Yachiru and Yumchika was out side the crack of the door wacthing the whole secne. "is that how i really look when i say that, i look cool !" Naruto whispered to himself. "no you look like a hideous idoit" Yumichika snaped at Naruto but not enough for the other 2 inside. "Yaoi is cool !" Yachiru said happily. Ikkaku was facing the other way foreced to keep wacth not really interested said "you guys are werild" and he reviced a smack on the back on the head from Marcellus, "shut it Pin ball head" Marcellus snaped at the bald Shinajami. "hey that hurts Marcellus !" Ikkaku sanped back at Marcellus. "i'll yell and tell" Ikkaku smirked eviliy "say one word an your dead meat !" Marcellus glared deadly after the sentence. Ikkaku suddenly truned back around, Scread out of his mind. "is there some one out -cough- there" came the raspy voice of sick Renji, senseing the intense Energy from Marcellus. (Malbro king: ME. Ikkaku: yes you! Malbro king: Biiicth oh no you did'nt) "oh crap Diamond-san you got us caught" Yachiru whisperd,refuring to Marcellus. the 4 of them stood at the sides of the door. "there no use hiding Marcellus,Yachiru,Naruto and Blady" Renji said Mangeing to finsh a sentence, but then sneezed, the mucus almost got into the soup, but it got on Hanataro. "Oh sorry Hanataro" Renji said worry for the smaller Shinajmi heath.

"don't worry Im use to it i've been sneezed and spit on by other before" Hanataro looking down, remembering Bad memeories of abuse, from other squads (Malbro king: Oh hell no they going to get shot, im gonna beat the S--- out of them who?) "Hanataro--" Renji looked at hanataro Feeling sellfish that he was'nt there fo him back then. Renji just Inbraced Hanataro as forgiveness. Hanatro was a little shocked at first but huged back. "im sorry Hana i i did'nt know, i'll protect you and look out for you" Renji concluded. but some one had to ruin the lecture by sayin "what oh hell no who did it Hanataro tell me" it was Marcellus just looking out for his best friends, but did it at the wrong time. "what the hell is going on" a very agravated Renji said "DO YOU MIND GUYS WERE TRYIN TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE !!!" Marcellus smiled not a all fazed by the yell he just walked out "sorry" He said just before he left he said " don't forget to eat the soup !" "Marcellus !" Hanataro said wanting him to leave. "oh oh oh sorry" Marcellus walked out and looked threw the opened door. Suddenly renji cold was gone. renji picked up the bowl of hot soup with one hand and threw at Marcellus dodged.

"heh heh Tattao-san and Piosion-san want to have a momnet alone so they can do it" Yachiru giggled a little. "AGGGGHHH" yelled a furious in pain Grimmjow that was just walking by somehow in the 6th devision for no reason, the bowl of hot soup hit him and spilled all over him. "oh uhhh Hey grimmjow how have you been, you skull jaw is looking nice" Chuckled a shy afraid Naruto, Ikkaku looking up pretending he had nothing to do with any thing. Grimmjow was stroming to the door where Hanataro and Renji happened to be, sharing a passionate moment, Making out. Yachiru and marcellus steped in the way, a dangrous amout of arura was coming from both of them. Grimmjow steped back and just looked at every body. Naruto jumped in "well Ikkaku,Yachiru we should be going quick Captin zaraki will kill us if were late" Grabing Ikkaku's shirt (what ever it called) Yachiru ran to cacth up. Marcellus and grimmjow were left.. there was akward silince "this is aculay my squad Captin Kyucki, will come back soon so..." Marcellus said swaquting his hand at Grimmjow, he just sweat droped and walked away sighing. inside the room there in the bed slpet a now better Renji and a almost sick Hanataro, Renji had four hickys on his neck. and Marcellus sat down and slpet out side of the room

THE END

* * *

Yachiru: hey naruto why did we leave 

Naruto: ...

Ikkaku: he did'nt want to face Renji's wrath

Yachiru: really... Fox-san he sleep.

Zaraki: what the hell are you 3 talking about

Yachiru: KENNY :-) Hanataro-san and Renji-san hit it off in the bed

Zaraki: really now ;-)

Malbro king: shhh REVIEW

Zaraki: and no flames or else

Malbro king: don't kill any body


End file.
